Ilusão e sofrimento I
by DanyMoon
Summary: Esse é um fic onde vemos as dores e os sentimentos de nossos queridos X-men, enquanto um misterioso acidente na cidade é solucionado. Casal mais importante: Cap. 1-Wolverine-Tempestade. ( Capítulo 2! online!) Cap. 2- Vampira-Gambit.
1. A nova paixão de Wolverine

ILUSÃO E SOFRIMENTO 

PRIMEIRA PARTE: **A NOVA PAIXÃO DE WOLVERINE**

Mais um dia amanhecera. Sábado, 10h. O despertador toca, pela milésima vez.

**Wolverine**: Humm... Ah, que droga! Cala a boca, despertador idiota! Ainda é cedo demais...

****Wolverine olha para o pequeno aparelho e percebe o quanto estava atrasado.

**Wolverine**: Ah... Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, vai?

****Finalmente, quando achava que poderia voltar a dormir tranqüilamente, ouviu seu quarto ser invadido por gritos. Gritos de adolescentes que já despertaram.

**Wolverine**: É hoje... Meu dia vai ser uma beleza...

Levantou-se, escovou os dentes, e vestiu-se para descer. Colocou uma camiseta leve, uma bermuda e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

**Wolverine**: O que você está fazendo aqui, Caolho?

**Scott**: Bom dia, Wolverine. Vejo que acordou tarde hoje, hein? Por que será?

**Wolverine**: Do que você está falando?

**Bobby Drake**: Então, você vai me dizer que não se lembra, Wolverine?

**Wolverine**: Por que você acha que estou perguntando, idiota????

**Bobby**: Calma, calma... Nossa!! Acordou de bom humor de novo, né?

**Wolverine**: Será que dá pra algum de vocês dois me responder? Anda logo!! Estou com pressa!

**Scott**: Pressa, é? Por quê? Talvez seria... Para encontrar uma certa pessoa?

Wolverine olhou para os dois a sua frente, bastante desconfiado. Sabia que ambos insinuavam ou sabiam de algo que sua mente não fazia o favor de recordar. O que, afinal, teria acontecido para deixá-los tão agitados?

**Wolverine**: Se nenhum de vocês dois vai me responder, então, deixem-me passar! Tenho negócios a resolver com o Professor!

**Scott**: Sinto muito, Wolverine, mas ele não se encontra no momento. Ele e a Jean saíram bem cedo para investigar um ataque na cidade. Não foi algo muito perigoso, mas, ambos suspeitam da participação de Magneto.

**Wolverine**: Humm... Está bem, resolvo meus problemas com o Professor outra hora.

Vampira e Gambit, que passavam por ali, avistaram Wolverine, Scott e Bobby, que continuavam a conversar. Curiosos e bastante interessados, ambos se aproximam.

**Vampira**: Oi, Wolverine. Acordou bem hoje?

**Gambit**: Ora, Chere, que pergunta! Ele não poderia ter acordado melhor, né, garanhão? Mon ami, você arrasou!

**Vampira**: É claro, como pude me esquecer? Wolverine, você foi DEZ!!

**Wolverine**: SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ACONTECEU????????

**Vampira**: Calma, gatinho. Tem certeza de que você não sabe o que aconteceu? Logo algo tão importante? Tão...

**Scott**: Inacreditável.

**Vampira**: É! Isso mesmo!

**Gambit**: Chere, acho que já sei o que pode ter acontecido. Estava tão bêbado que nem se lembra!! O que é uma pena...

**Bobby**: Wolverine, preste bastante atenção, ok? Ontem, demos uma super festa aqui na mansão.

**Gambit**: Oui, que festa...

**Vampira**: Era para a comemoração do aniversário da Jean. Tinha muita comida, BEBIDA... Foi uma festa espetacular!

**Scott**: O Professor, eu e a Jean ficamos conversando a maior parte do tempo. Vampira e o Gambit procuraram se divertir da melhor maneira possível. Já você...

**Wolverine**: O que tem eu?

**Bobby**: Bem, você ficou no jardim...

**Vampira**: Com a Ororo!

No mesmo instante, todos se entreolharam. Sabiam exatamente do que se tratava.

**Wolverine**: E...

**Gambit**: Ainda não percebeu a onde estamos querendo chegar?

**Wolverine**: Não. Será que podem ir logo direto ao ponto? Estão tirando a minha paciência!

**Scott**: Você pediu a Ororo em CASAMENTO!!

**Wolverine**: O QUE????????????? ISSO S" PODE SER BRINCADEIRA!!!!!!!

Wolverine levara um susto tão grande que seu grito pôde ser ouvido por todos os estudantes que se encontravam dentro e fora da mansão. Havia pedido Tempestade em casamento? Como era possível??

**Wolverine**: Isso... não é possível! Como? Como? Maldição!

**Bobby**: Como o Gambit falou, você devia estar bêbado e por isso não sabia o que estava fazendo. E é uma explicação bem viável se você levar em conta que acordou não se lembrando de nada que aconteceu ontem.

**Vampira**: Bem, Wolverine... Acho que você vai querer saber a resposta dela, não é?

**Gambit**: Se vai!

**Wolverine**: Fala!! Fala, guria! Eu preciso saber!! Preciso resolver esse mal entendido!!!

**Scott**: Mal entendido?

**Bobby**: Então... Você realmente pediu sem pensar?

**Wolverine**: Não está na cara??? Eu jamais pensei em casamento na minha vida!!! Além disso, não sou o tipo do cara que se deixa ser acorrentado! Não vou me casar! Nunca!

**Vampira**: Você não sente nada por ela, Wolvy?

**Wolverine**: Nada além de companheirismo.

**Bobby**: Puxa... Como você é orgulhoso! Nem a palavra amizade você tem coragem de pronunciar!!

**Wolverine**: Cala a boca!

**Gambit**: Se você quer desfazer esse mal entendido, mon ami, apresente-se hoje à tarde na estufa.

**Wolverine**: Por que eu faria isso?

**Vampira**: Porque, as palavras dela foram: "Gosto muito de você, Wolverine. Na verdade, sou **apaixonada** por sua pessoa. Mas, não sei se estou realmente preparada para me casar. Encontre-me amanhã à tarde, na estufa e eu lhe darei uma resposta concreta."

**Wolverine**: Preciso resolver esse problema. Vou hoje mesmo acabar com... Espere um minuto, guria... Como você soube das palavras exatas dela? Não vá me dizer que andou espionando?

**Vampira**: Não, Wolvy. Mas, outra pessoa fez isso para a gente.

**Wolverine**: Deixa eu adivinhar: teria sido, por acaso, um elfo peludo e azul, com um rabinho espetado, tremendamente irritante?

**Bobby**: Acertou, cara. Como é que você acha que o assunto se espalhou com essa rapidez toda? Através da Ororo é que não seria.

**Scott**: Bem, é melhor começar a pensar em como vai explicar toda a história para a Tempestade. Ela vai ficar muito abalada, coitada. Acordou tão feliz hoje...

**Vampira**: Se você quiser, Wolvy, nós podemos tentar falar com ela e...

**Gambit**: Má idéia, má idéia, Chere. Não podemos nos meter em assuntos de casal. Como diz o ditado: "em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher."

**Wolverine**: O que você quis dizer com isso, francezinho? Nós não somos casados ainda.

**Bobby**: Ainda?

**Wolverine**: E nem seremos! De toda a forma, Gambit tem razão. Não quero que nenhum de vocês se meta nesse assunto, entenderam? Isso é entre mim e a Ororo. Eu errei, e eu consertarei.

**Scott**: Está certo. Vamos, pessoal. Creio que Wolverine precisa de um tempo sozinho para pensar.

Todos se retiraram, com exceção de Wolverine, que voltou para seu quarto e trancou a porta. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água fria rolar por seus cabelos e pelo seu corpo musculoso. Por que cometera aquela loucura? Como faria, que palavras usaria para desfazer o mal entendido? Tempestade estava tão feliz, conforme as palavras de Scott... Teria de arranjar algum meio de dizer a verdade, sem feri-la tão profundamente.

**Wolverine**: Por que eu fui fazer essa besteira?

12 horas e 40 minutos, o pessoal estava começando a se reunir mais uma vez. O almoço estava servido.

**Tempestade**: Onde está o Wolverine? Ele não vem almoçar conosco?

Vampira, Gambit, Scott e Bobby se entreolharam.

**Tempestade**: O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Vampira**: Bem... Ele está...

**Professor**: Não precisa se preocupar, Ororo. Sabe como ele é. Não gosta de cumprir com os horários. É provável que esteja treinando ou até mesmo pode ter saído para se aventurar pela cidade.

**Tempestade**: Claro, Professor.

Gambit abaixou um pouco a cabeça e cochichou aos ouvidos de Vampira:

**Gambit**: Chere, isso não está muito legal. O Wolverine está agindo de forma incorreta, não acha? Não comparecer ao almoço, se manter "invisível" o tempo todo... Tempestade pode começar a desconfiar.

**Vampira**: Tem toda a razão, Gambit. Se ele não tentar disfarçar o mínimo possível, pode ser que arruine tudo.

**Gambit**: A Tempestade vai ficar super triste...

**Vampira**: Com certeza. Eu mesma ficaria arrasada se o cara de que eu gosto me pedisse em casamento e logo depois dissesse que tudo não passou de um grande erro.

**Gambit**: Sério? É melhor eu já ir anotando isso...

**Vampira**: O que você quis dizer com isso, Remy?

**Gambit**: J'te aime, mon amur.

**Vampira**: Pára de gracinha, Remy LeBeau.

**Gambit**: Gracinha? Como assim, mon amur? Por acaso você não me ama?

**Vampira**: É claro que te amo, você já sabe disso, Gambit. Mas, você sabe também que devemos nos evitar. É para o seu próprio bem.

**Gambit**: Meu próprio bem? Ficar afastado de você? Non, de jeito nenhum! Prefiro parar cinqüenta vezes no hospital!

Gambit se aproveita do momento em que Vampira se encontrava emocionada com suas palavras e roubou-lhe um beijo. Todos os x-men presentes no salão assustaram-se e surpreenderam-se ao ver a incrível cena.

**Vampira**: PÁRA, Gambit!!

Vampira, imediatamente, empurra Gambit, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Em seu rosto encontrava um grande sorriso malandro. Gambit levantou-se rápido e esfregou as mãos em sua roupa.

**Gambit**: Viu, mon amur, nada aconteceu.

**Vampira**: Não, é? Então, por que você está ofegante?

**Gambit**: É a emoção, ma belle.

**Vampira**: Engraçadinho... Não faça mais isso. Os riscos são altos, Gambit.

**Professor**: Com licença, Vampira, Gambit. Vocês poderiam respeitar um pouco mais o horário do almoço? Além disso, Gambit, você já sabe perfeitamente a respeito de como é perigoso encostar na pele de Vampira. Não queremos nenhum aluno em coma, entendeu?

**Vampira**: Claro, Professor. Ele vai tentar se controlar, né, Remy?

**Gambit**: É difícil perto de você, mon cuer.

E abraça-a por trás.

Mais tarde, perto da piscina, alguns dos jovens mutantes se divertiam. Ororo estava ao lado do Professor, conversando sobre assuntos diversos, quando Wolverine finalmente se aproximou.

**Professor**: Wolverine, que bom que apareceu! Estávamos preocupados com você. Sumiu o dia todo!

**Wolverine**: Desculpe, Professor. Precisei me afastar um pouco, pensar na vida... Essas coisas. Só me surpreendo por terem se preocupado comigo. Não teve necessidade.

**Professor**: Você não deve estar ciente do caso, Wolverine. Hoje pela manhã, eu e a Jean fomos à cidade verificar um acidente estranho que ocorreu no centro da cidade. De acordo com as evidências encontradas lá, Magneto está à solta por aí e ele foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, o responsável pelo acidente.

**Wolverine**: Algum inocente se machucou?

**Professor**: Uma pessoa morreu e duas ficaram levemente feridas.

**Wolverine**: E essa pessoa que morreu tinha algo de especial?

**Professor**: Não aparentemente. Mas, vasculhando a mente de um dos feridos, descobri o envolvimento do assassinado com Magneto. Parece que Eric desejava algo muito importante, mas esse cidadão não quis entregar.

**Wolverine**: É bem a cara dele. Bem, obrigado pela informação, Professor. Tomarei mais cuidado. Se descobrir algo a respeito de Magneto, informo-lhe imediatamente.

Quando Wolverine estava se retirando do local, uma voz doce e calma pronunciou seu nome.

**Tempestade**: Wolverine...

Wolverine sentiu um forte calafrio. Um que não sentia a muito tempo. Ela o chamara. Provavelmente iria querer conversar. Era a hora. Não podia deixá-la criar fortes ilusões a seu respeito. Precisava agir.

**Wolverine**: Sim?

**Tempestade**: Pode me acompanhar por um minuto?

**Wolverine**: Claro. Como quiser.

Ambos contornaram a piscina e se dirigiram à estufa. Wolverine ainda sentia seu corpo tremer. Por que sentia isso? Apenas teria de falar a verdade! Para que tudo aquilo?

**Tempestade**: Bem, chegamos.

**Wolverine**: Ororo, eu...

**Tempestade**: Sei o que vai dizer, Wolverine. Mas, não precisa se preocupar. Você é um homem aventureiro, nunca ficou preso a uma só mulher. Creio que se casar será algo inovador. Todos aprendem a tomar diversos caminhos. Alguns que nunca imaginamos tomar na vida. E o seu pedido de casamento foi um desses caminhos. Fiquei muito surpresa, admito. Pensei muito a respeito. Seu olhar, o jeito com que me pediu... Tudo foi tão maravilhoso. Nem conseguia reconhecer aquele homem orgulhoso, rabugento, que age, às vezes, como um animal com aquelas garras de adamantium. Ontem, não. Você foi maravilhoso, educado, um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

**Wolverine**: Bem... Ororo...

**Tempestade**: Eu gostaria de dizer, Wolverine, que eu aceito o seu pedido.

Wolverine sentiu-se como se estive em um labirinto sem saída. Como dizer a ela que tudo não passara de um erro? Se dissesse a verdade, a feriria como jamais ferira ninguém sentimentalmente. Jamais se perdoaria se causasse algum mal àquela que apenas demonstrava o amor que sentia por sua pessoa. Ela era inocente na história. Ele cometera um grave erro ao beber demais e ao falar o que não devia.

**Wolverine**: Ororo... Eu... Bem... Queria lhe dizer que...

**Tempestade**: O que foi? Não está feliz?

**Wolverine**: Não. Não é bem isso...

**Tempestade**: Então... O que é? Pode me dizer, Wolverine.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Como poderia se expressar sem feri-la? Não tinha outra escolha. Teria de decidir. Esse era o momento.

**Wolverine**: Não é nada, Tempestade. Nada... Estou apenas... Surpreso com sua decisão.

Mais tarde, dentro da mansão, o Professor Charles Xavier havia organizado uma reunião no grande salão. Todos os alunos estavam presentes.

**Professor**: Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a presença de todos nessa reunião importante e de última hora. Mas, eu precisava dar algumas informações a todos os alunos do Instituto. A primeira delas se refere ao fato de que algo inesperado ocorrerá entre nós. Algo que mudará a vida de duas pessoas muito queridas. Tempestade e Wolverine. Para os que ainda não estão cientes, eles irão se casar daqui a alguns meses.

Imediatamente, houve muita agitação e conversação no grande salão. Vampira e Gambit se entreolharam assim como Bobby e Scott. Wolverine não dissera a verdade à Tempestade?

**Gambit**: Ele ficou louco, chere? Não falou com a Ororo? Por que fez essa loucura?

**Vampira**: Não sei, Remy. Não consigo entender. Se tudo foi um engano, por que ele aceitou se casar com ela?

**Gambit**: Wolverine está perdido, agora. Com certeza.

**Vampira**: Bem, perdido ele sempre esteve, desde que decidiu pedi-la em casamento. Mas, agora, será impossível dizer a verdade. O momento certo foi desperdiçado. Que pena...

O Professor Charles Xavier levantou as mãos pedindo silêncio. Todos os alunos imediatamente obedeceram. Todos têm muito respeito por sua pessoa.

**Professor**: Gostaria de informar à todos e pedir que tomem bastante cuidado nesses dias. Magneto está a solta e provavelmente deve estar tramando alguma. Tentem estar sempre acompanhados e em grupos. Evitem sair do Instituto e procurem observar tudo o que acontece ao seu redor. Essas medidas podem ser irritantes para a maioria de vocês, mas necessárias para a segurança de todos os alunos.

**Bobby**: Com licença, Professor!

**Professor**: Sim, Bobby Drake. Diga. 

**Bobby**: O senhor, por acaso, conseguiu descobrir algo mais sobre o envolvimento de Magneto no acidente ocorrido na cidade?

**Professor**: Fez bem em me lembrar desse pequeno detalhe, Bobby Drake. Hoje, há poucos minutos, recebi uma carta do prefeito que dizia que uma das vítimas do acidente despertara e que a primeira coisa que pronunciara, ao ser interrogada, fora: "o acidente ocorreu porque o motorista havia bebido demais. Estava descontrolado."

**Jean Gray**: Professor, então, isso significa que Magneto não está ligado ao acidente, não é?

**Professor**: Não, Jean, pelo contrário. Algo me diz que tudo aponta para Magneto. Tenho duas suposições. Uma delas conta o fato como se, na verdade, Magneto tivesse mandado sua fiel companheira de trabalhos sujos, Mística, substituindo o motorista e fazendo-se passar por bêbado. Pensei nessa hipótese pelo fato do motorista não ter sido encontrado. Minha segunda suposição diz que as vítimas ficaram tão amedrontadas com a presença de Eric, ou ele mesmo pode as ter ameaçado se falassem algo, e, por essa razão, inventaram a história do motorista bêbado. Em todo caso, é melhor terem cuidado.

Todos os alunos se retiraram do local. Estava tarde e muitos já estavam cansados e sonolentos. Os únicos que ainda restavam no grande salão eram Wolverine e o Professor Charles Xavier.

**Professor**: Precisava falar algo muito importante com você, Wolverine.

**Wolverine**: Sim, Professor. E, tenho a impressão de que já sei sobre o que o senhor vai querer falar.

**Professor**: Meu caro, não precisei de meus poderes telepáticos para descobrir que sua mente está frustrada e confusa. Precisa de ajuda.

**Wolverine**: Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Professor, mas, não quero pena de ninguém. Nem mesmo vinda do senhor.

**Professor**: Calma, Wolverine. Como sempre tirando conclusões precipitadas...

**Wolverine**: Então, diga, Charles.

**Professor**: As notícias voam, Wolverine. Você sabe muito bem disso. E sabe perfeitamente que evito a todo custo invadir a mente alheia. Procuro sempre obter a conscientização e a permissão do indivíduo antes de penetrar em sua mente. Então, se acha que li a sua para descobrir o que estava passando, afirmo que está enganado.

**Wolverine**: Não se preocupe, Charles. Sei que o senhor não faria isso. Tenho plena confiança no senhor.

**Professor**: Sei disso, Wolverine, e agradeço. Mas, de acordo com as informações que recebi, você havia pedido Ororo em casamento na festa da Jean.

**Wolverine**: Foi o que me disseram.

**Professor**: Então, você não se lembra do ocorrido?

**Wolverine**: Não. De acordo com o estado em que acordei na manhã seguinte, no caso, hoje, eu devia ter passado da cota de bebida alcoólica.

**Professor**: Imagino. Bem, e pelo o que me disseram, não era o que você pretendia fazer. Não foi um pedido de casamento real, se assim posso dizer.

**Wolverine**: Sim, Professor. E me arrependo muito por ter cometido essa loucura.

**Professor**: Wolverine, Ororo não é uma mulher de se jogar fora e muito menos de ser enganada. Ela ama você e acho que já sabe disso. Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade.

**Wolverine**: Claro, Professor. Concordo. Mas, falar é fácil demais. Tentei hoje de tarde contar toda a história, contudo ela não me deixou falar. E, quando Ororo aceitou meu falso pedido, eu simplesmente não pude dizer a verdade. Não consegui. Só de ver a felicidade e a alegria no rosto, nos olhos dela... Sabendo que eu poderia estragar tudo...

**Professor**: Entendo o que você quer dizer. É uma situação constrangedora, com certeza. Mas, não acha que será melhor para ela e para você se a verdade for dita antes do casamento? E melhor ainda se for dita por você? Ela vai ficar triste, sem sombra de dúvidas, isso não poderemos mudar. Mas, ela vai entender. Ela é um doce de pessoa. Vai saber que você não fez por mal e que não tinha o menor interesse em brincar com seus sentimentos.

**Wolverine**: Obrigado pela força, Professor. Vou pensar a respeito. Prometo que o deixarei informado.

Wolverine se retirou do salão e imediatamente se dirigiu para seu quarto. Estava cansado. Muito cansado. Sua energia estava sendo queimada por seu cérebro que nunca trabalhara com tamanha rapidez com o intuito de arrumar uma solução para o problema. Infelizmente, a única solução que conseguia enxergar era dizer a verdade.

**Wolverine**: Preciso dizer a ela, antes que os boatos cheguem aos seus ouvidos. Se o Professor descobriu sem utilizar os poderes, ela também poderá descobrir rapidamente. Se isso acontecer, estarei totalmente perdido.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Tempestade acordou ao ouvir estranhos barulhos na porta de seu quarto. Eram pessoas falando. Alunos jovens, com certeza. Era cedo demais, já estavam acordados? Ela levantou-se de sua cama, colocou um vestido mais agasalhado e dirigiu-se à porta.

**Tempestade**: Será que vocês poderiam conversar mais baixo? De preferência, em outro lugar?

Os alunos se entreolharam e olharam novamente para Ororo, que não entendia a expressão em seus olhos.

**Tempestade**: O que há com vocês? O que foi? Por que me olham assim?

**Aluno 1**: É verdade que você e o Wolverine vão se casar daqui há alguns meses?

**Tempestade**: Sim. Por acaso não ouviu o Professor falar ontem?

**Aluno 2**: Vocês vão se casar mesmo?

**Tempestade**: Sim. Vamos. Mas, por que estão tão interessados, hein? E, por que estão com essas caras? Há algo errado em me casar?

**Aluno 3**: Não, nada. É que...

**Tempestade**: É que...

Nesse momento, Scott, que passava por ali, percebeu que a situação começava a se mostrar perigosa. Ele se aproximou dos jovens alunos e olhou para cada um deles.

**Scott**: Aí estão vocês! Eu os estava procurando por toda a casa! Venham, está na hora de irem para a sala de treinamento. Já, andem!

Todos os três alunos, resmungando pelos cantos, se dirigiram à sala de treinamento conforme a ordem de Scott. Antes que ele também pudesse se retirar, Tempestade, que não é boba e percebera que algo estava errado, o puxou para um esclarecimento de idéias.

**Tempestade**: Diga-me, Scott. O que está havendo? Alguma coisa está acontecendo, eu sei. Posso sentir.

**Scott**: Acha mesmo? Não, eu... Não vejo nada de anormal, não.

**Tempestade**: Fale a verdade, Scott. Eu conheço você, conheço essas crianças. Sei que estão escondendo algo.

**Scott**: Bem, é que...

Nesse momento, Scott viu-se encurralado. Arrumar uma desculpa perfeita seria sua única salvação.

**Scott**: Não queríamos que você descobrisse, Ororo. Seria um segredo para mais tarde, mas... Já que você está tão curiosa assim... Eu... Só posso dizer que... Wolverine conversou ontem conosco e disse que hoje faria uma surpresa para você.

**Tempestade**: Uma surpresa?!

**Scott**: Sim. E será hoje à noite, no quarto dele. Provavelmente será algo muito especial em comemoração ao casamento de vocês.

**Tempestade**: Muito obrigada por me informar, Scott!

Tempestade abraçou Scott e agradeceu-o mil vezes por ter-lhe contado esse "segredo". Agora, estava mais feliz do que nunca.

**Pensamento de Scott**: Ai, meu Deus! Agora sim, sujou!

Scott, após deixar Tempestade, seguiu desesperadamente para o quarto de Wolverine. Precisava dizer o que acabara de acontecer. Precisava deixá-lo informado. Bateu na porta violentamente várias vezes até ser atendido.

**Wolverine**: Que barulheira toda é essa??

**Scott**: Preciso dizer algo muito importante, Wolverine! Creio que você vai querer saber!

Scott entrou no quarto de Wolverine e lá contou toda a confusão que acabara de presenciar.

**Scott**: E... Foi assim que tudo terminou. Ela virá para seu quarto hoje à noite com a esperança de encontrar uma surpresa bem agradável.

**Wolverine**: Caolho... Não sei se você melhorou ou piorou as coisas.

**Scott**: Melhorar?

**Wolverine**: Sim. Esse seria um momento perfeito para contar a ela toda a verdade.

**Scott**: Mas, Wolverine, você é surdo, por acaso? Ela espera uma surpresa AGRADÁVEL!

**Wolverine**: Não se preocupe, Scott. Farei um jantar à luz de velas, toda mulher sonha com um jantar desses. Darei algumas flores, falarei algumas palavras bonitas e tentarei enrolá-la para chegar a onde desejo.

**Scott**: Tem certeza disso, Wolverine?

**Wolverine**: Sim. Esta noite, Tempestade saberá toda a verdade. Enquanto isso, vamos tentar evitar ao máximo possível que ela descubra por meio de outros. Ficaremos de olhos nos alunos.

10h da manhã. Wolverine finalmente deixa o seu quarto e vai em direção à sala de treinamento.

**Pensamento de Wolverine**: Por que eu tive aquele sonho? Por que ela tinha que aparecer, por quê? O que isso significa?

De repente, as imagens de seu sonho fluíram em sua mente com muito realismo e paixão. Ela estava nele. Sim, Tempestade estava presente. Ambos estavam morando em uma mansão, diferente do Instituto, onde milhares de crianças corriam felizes. Wolverine se aproxima de uma delas e a observa.

"**Wolverine**: O que houve? Está procurando o Professor?"

"**Criança**: Professor? Que Professor, papai?"

"**Wolverine**: 'Papai'?"

"**Tempestade**: Aí, está você, amor? Por onde andou? As crianças estavam com saudades."

"**Wolverine**: Essas crianças são... minhas filhas?"

"**Tempestade**: É claro que são. Por que pergunta? Vem cá, me dá um beijo."

Wolverine, nesse momento se afasta e evita o beijo de Ororo.

"**Tempestade**: O que foi? Você não me ama mais?"

"**Wolverine**: Não é isso, Tempestade. Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa..."

"**Tempestade**: Ora, diga, amor."

"**Wolverine**: Nosso casamento foi..."

Infelizmente, Wolverine só conseguia se lembrar até essa parte. Seu sonho não terminava aí, ele sabia disso. Mas, como terminava a frase? Ele finalmente revelava à Tempestade a verdade? Isso ele precisava descobrir. Caminhou até a sala de treinamento e procurou pelo Professor Charles Xavier. Como ele não se encontrava lá, foi em direção ao salão principal.

**Jean**: Oi, Wolverine! Como está?

**Wolverine**: Bem, Jean. Olha, você por acaso sabe onde está o Professor? Preciso falar com ele.

**Jean**: O Professor está conversando com a Vampira no jardim.

**Wolverine**: Conversando? Há algum problema?

**Jean**: Bem, pelo que parece, o Gambit está no hospital, mais uma vez.

**Wolverine**: Já imagino o que deve ter acontecido... Aqueles dois...

Wolverine se retirou do salão principal e foi ao jardim. Lá, conforme Jean havia dito, estavam o Professor e Vampira.

**Vampira**: Tudo bem. Vou pensar no assunto. Verei o que posso fazer para ajudar o Gambit. Mas, a culpa não foi minha, Professor! Bem, na verdade foi, mas ele é imprevisível! Sem falar de que é teimoso, sedutor e...

**Professor**: Você o ama, Vampira. Só isso já basta para dizer que ambos tiveram culpa no cartório. Quantas vezes mais precisarei dizer para se afastarem? Não estou querendo ser sarcástico, muito menos pretendo estragar o relacionamento de vocês, mas seus poderes exigem uma determinada distância entre ambos. Precisa respeitar isso. Não só você como ele também. Caso continuem a abusar da sorte desse jeito, o Gambit pode, da próxima vez, ser levado, não para o hospital, mas para seu enterro! Entende o que quero dizer, Vampira?

**Vampira**: Claro, Professor. Desculpe...

**Wolverine**: Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas...

**Professor**: Olá, Logan.

**Vampira**: Oi, gatinho.

**Wolverine**: Preciso de sua ajuda, Charles.

**Vampira**: Bem, creio que vocês terão muita coisa para conversar. Então, vou me retirar. Com licença, Logan, Professor.

**Professor**: Pronto. Estamos a sós, Wolverine. O que você queria falar comigo?

**Wolverine**: Preciso que leia a minha mente, Professor.

**Professor**: Não seria para revelar os mistérios de seu passado, não é? Porque, sobre isso nós já conversamos.

**Wolverine**: Não, Charles. Tive um sonho e preciso saber como ele termina. Não consigo me lembrar da frase final. E ela significa muito para mim.

**Professor**: Está certo. Como quiser. Concentre-se em seu sonho e deixe sua mente limpa de outros pensamentos.

Charles se aproximou de Wolverine e começou a utilizar seus poderes telepáticos. Conseguia ver cada objeto, cada formato, cada cor do sonho de Logan. Parecia muito real. Via tudo acontecendo, as crianças, as palavras, Tempestade se aproximando com uma criança pequena no colo... e... lá... lá estava... a cena e a frase tão importantes para Wolverine.

**Wolverine**: E então? O que viu?

**Professor**: Eu... acho que não é necessário você saber agora.

**Wolverine**: Como assim, Charles? Eu preciso de uma resposta!

**Professor**: A resposta que procura virá a sua mente. É só ter paciência, meu caro Logan. Agora, se me permite, tenho que retornar à mansão para resolver alguns assuntos.

O Professor Charles Xavier se retirou do local deixando Wolverine a sós com seus pensamentos. Ainda estava confuso. Mas, conforme as palavras do Professor, teria de ter paciência.

Ao cair da noite, Wolverine encontrava-se em seu quarto, pronto para a visita de Tempestade. Desta vez, falaria a verdade, não tinha mais escapatória.

Leves batidas na porta indicavam a chegada de Tempestade. Era a hora. Wolverine imediatamente foi atender. Quando abriu, ao invés de encontrar lindos olhos azuis cheios de alegria, encontrou olhos marcados por lágrimas recém caídas, cheias de tristeza. O que teria acontecido? Ela entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na cama.

**Wolverine**: Tempestade... você... você está bem?

**Tempestade**: Fisicamente, sim, Logan. Mas, meu coração dói muito e chora por saber que você mentiu para mim.

Wolverine percebeu imediatamente sobre o que ela se referia. Estava perdido. Agora, não tinha mais volta. Teria de revelar a verdade a ela, mesmo sabendo que outros já o haviam feito. Precisava explicar toda a situação constrangedora por onde se meteu.

**Wolverine**: Tempestade... Eu gosto muito de você. Mas, creio que cometi um erro. Um, não. Vários erros. Eu deveria ter falado a verdade desde o início. Como uma pessoa disse uma vez, e concordo plenamente com suas palavras: "a Ororo não é uma mulher de se jogar fora nem de ser enganada." Naquela noite, quando te pedi em casamento, eu estava bêbado.

**Tempestade**: Eu sei, Wolverine. Eu havia percebido. Mas, nunca imaginei que aquele pedido fora uma brincadeira.

**Wolverine**: Brincadeira? Não, eu não chamaria assim. Foi um erro. Eu estava fora de mim. Não sabia o que estava fazendo!

**Tempestade**: E, por que então você não me falou nada sobre isso? Deixou que eu caísse nesse erro direitinho, não foi?

**Wolverine**: Calma, Ororo. Você por acaso acha que não tentei? Mas, naquele dia, na estufa, você estava tão feliz, tão empolgada com a idéia de se casar que... eu não tive coragem de estragar sua alegria e substituí-la por lágrimas de tristeza. Você é uma mulher extraordinária! Não merecia sofrer. Fiquei chocado com tudo o que eu causei à você.

**Tempestade**: Estou tremendamente triste e chocada com tudo isso. Mas... eu vou me recuperar. Você cometeu um erro grave. E tentou se desculpar. Eu sei. Eu entendo, Wolverine. As coisas nem sempre saem como a gente quer, não é verdade? Não posso ficar com raiva de você, sei que não teve a intenção de causar tudo isso. Eu... perdôo você. Essa é uma lição que ambos devemos tomar.

**Wolverine**: Sim, Tempestade. Me desculpe.

**Tempestade**: Há ainda alguma chance de você me amar, Wolverine?

**Wolverine**: Ororo... eu não...

**Tempestade**: Está bem. Não precisa responder. Eu já entendi, Logan.

Tempestade levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e caminhou em direção à porta.

**Tempestade**: Wolverine... Você é o homem com quem eu sempre sonhei em passar o resto de meus dias. Mas... já que não será assim... Poderia pedir um último favor?

**Wolverine**: É claro, Tempestade.

**Tempestade**: Pode me dar um beijo? Um último beijo com que eu sempre sonhei?

Logan observou a mulher em sua frente e, imediatamente realizou seu último desejo. Ela ficou muito emocionada. De seus olhos rolaram pequenas e leves lágrimas. Ela sabia que não podia tê-lo. Isso a entristecia. Mas, pelo menos, ele estava lá, beijando-a naquele momento tão especial e tão esperado. Precisava aproveitar ao máximo aquele beijo.

De repente, Wolverine lembrou-se de seu sonho. Sim, ele voltara aos seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Podia ver e ouvir tudo claramente. Lá estava ele, com aquela criança e... Tempestade! Sim, aquele era o momento! Ele tentava dizer a verdade.

"**Tempestade**: Ora, diga, amor."

"**Wolverine**: Nosso casamento foi..."

Sim, aquela era a frase! Mas, como terminava?

"**Wolverine**: foi... a melhor coisa que podia ter-me acontecido. Eu te amo, querida."

Wolverine, ao recordar-se de suas palavras, beijou Tempestade mais intensamente. Estava confuso esse tempo todo. Mas, seu sonho (bendito sonho!) mostrou-lhe exatamente o que sentia. Seu pedido de casamento não fora um erro. Não, pelo contrário! A bebida alcoólica, apesar de ser algo prejudicial, o havia ajudado a mostrar aquilo que nem ele mesmo podia enxergar: sua paixão por Tempestade. Ele a amava. Como não pôde ter percebido isso antes?

Quando o beijo dos dois enfim terminou, Tempestade dirigiu-se à porta e a abriu. Antes que pudesse se retirar do quarto, Wolverine a chamou.

**Wolverine**: Espere, Tempestade! Se sair por essa porta, vai estragar tudo o que eu acabei de descobrir!

**Tempestade**: O que você quer dizer, Logan?

**Wolverine**: Eu... Eu te amo. Te amo muito, Tempestade. Não me abandone agora. Aquele pedido de casamento não foi um erro! Eu pedi do fundo de meu coração!

**Tempestade**: O que?

**Wolverine**: Sim. E, se for preciso, para resolver e consertar tudo, eu peço novamente. Desta vez, não estou bêbado, pode acreditar em minhas palavras. Tempestade, você aceita tornar-se esposa desse animal com garras de adamantium?

Tempestade abriu em seu rosto um sorriso que Wolverine nunca havia visto igual. Ela fechou a porta e correu para os braços de seu amado. Finalmente iriam se casar. Desta vez, sem erros nem confusões.

O dia amanheceu, e Wolverine acordou abraçado à sua futura esposa. Haviam dormido juntos na noite passada. Ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Tempestade. Ela ainda dormia. Viajava em um sonho leve e tranqüilo. Parecia um anjo, uma princesa. Ele se levantou vagarosamente de sua cama, tomando cuidado para não despertá-la. Se vestiu e foi em direção à cozinha para preparar algo especial. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Scott e Jean, que conversavam alegremente.

**Wolverine**: Bom dia!

**Scott**: Nossa! Você, Wolverine, dando bom dia? Acordou de bom humor, foi?

**Wolverine**: Não se iluda, Caolho. Dei bom dia para a Jean, não para você.

**Jean**: Bom dia, Logan. Acordou feliz hoje?

**Wolverine**: Como nunca, Jean.

**Scott**: A é? Poderíamos saber o motivo?

**Wolverine**: Vou me casar.

**Scott e Jean**: Que??

**Wolverine**: Exatamente o que vocês escutaram.

**Scott**: Então, não vai dizer a verdade à Tempestade?

**Wolverine**: Ela já sabia. Mas, isso não foi problema. Expliquei tudo e ela entendeu.

**Scott**: E, mesmo ela sabendo que foi um erro, vocês vão se casar?

**Wolverine**: Vamos, sim, Caolho. Eu a pedi em casamento de novo.

**Jean**: Sério?

**Scott**: Então, por final, seu antigo pedido de casamento não fora um erro?

**Wolverine**: Exatamente.

**Scott**: Espera um minutinho... Não me lembro de ter visto Tempestade indo para o quarto dela. Wolverine...

**Wolverine**: Pode apostar, meu chapa. Acordei hoje com a mulher mais maravilhosa e mais incrível do mundo do meu lado.

**Jean e Scott**: ha, ha, ha, ha...

**Jean**: Parabéns, Logan. Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

**Wolverine**: E seremos, pode crer, querida.

**Scott**: Se a Tempestade já sabia de tudo, como foi que ela descobriu?

**Wolverine**: Acho que deve ter sido um desses alunos do Instituto. Mas, não vou me preocupar com isso.

**Jean**: A Tempestade já acordou?

**Wolverine**: Ainda não. Por falar nisso, me dêem licença, pois tenho que levar umas coisinhas para cima.

Wolverine se retirou levando uma bandeja com algumas guloseimas para seu quarto.

**Professor**: Posso estar enganado, mas minha impressão diz que Wolverine acordou bem humorado hoje.

**Jean**: Ele vai se casar, Professor. Ele e a Tempestade fizeram as pazes.

**Professor**: Que bom. Então... Ele finalmente achou o que procurava em seu sonho. Isso é bom. Espero que sejam felizes. Formam um casal maravilhoso.

Wolverine abriu a porta de seu quarto e fechou-a logo em seguida. Virou-se e... Onde estava Tempestade?

**Tempestade**: Estou aqui, amor.

Tempestade surpreendeu-o por trás e deu-lhe um beijo. Logo, abraçou-o e sentou-se na cama.

**Wolverine**: Você me surpreendeu.

**Tempestade**: Eu sei. O que você tem aí?

**Wolverine**: Nosso café da manhã. Nosso primeiro café da manhã juntos.

**Tempestade**: Depois de uma noite maravilhosa...

**Wolverine**: Finalmente vamos nos casar.

**Tempestade**: E será um casamento maravilhoso. Principalmente porque eu estarei com um homem maravilhoso do meu lado...

**Wolverine**: Você não quis dizer um animal maravilhoso?

**Tempestade**: Não. Você é um homem, não um animal. É um pouco confuso, admito, mas também é charmoso, interessante...

**Wolverine**: Eu te amo muito, Tempestade. Você é uma mulher incrível. Eu cometeria um tremendo erro se tivesse realmente cancelado nosso casamento.

**Tempestade**: Também te amo muito, Logan. Temos que marcar logo a data. Sem falar de que precisamos começar a organizar tudo.

**Wolverine**: Precisamos marcar um lugar para a nossa Lua de Mel.

**Tempestade**: Tem razão. Vamos torcer para que nenhum problema surja na véspera, porque, senão, teremos de adiar nosso casamento e não poderemos viajar.

**Wolverine**: Não pense em coisas pessimistas. Sejamos otimistas. Dará tudo certo.

**Tempestade**: Claro.

Três meses se passaram e finalmente o casamento estava sendo realizado. Muita alegria, felicidade, pessoas, festança... Conversas e palavras alegres, sorrisos, gargalhadas... Tudo era muito emocionante. Wolverine estava dentro da igreja, muito nervoso. Era o seu dia. O dia pelo qual ambos esperavam. O dia que os uniria para sempre. Tempestade aparece vestida de noiva, belíssima como sempre, acompanhada pelo Professor Charles Xavier. Ele se retira e deixa o casal de noivos perante o padre. Depois de algumas palavras e frases, o casal recebe as alianças e as colocam. Logo, após mais algumas palavras, ambos se retiram da igreja correndo, sob uma chuva de arroz e risos contagiosos, e se dirigem ao carro. Com belos sorrisos e expressões emocionadas, Wolverine e Tempestade deixam a igreja e partem para a Lua de Mel. Finalmente o sonho de ambos se realizara. Todos os demais X-men acenaram para o casal que partia deixando apenas a seguinte mensagem à vista: "**RECÉM CASADOS**".

FIM

Obs.: Espero que todos que leram esse fanfic tenham gostado. Fiz com muito carinho e dedicação. Na minha opinião ficou bom. Caso vocês tenham algo a dizer, a comentar ou reclamar, mandem um e-mail para: Mas, calma! Ainda não terminou! Essa é apenas a primeira parte! Aguardem!! A segunda está por vir e será tão emocionante e cheia de surpresas quanto a primeira!


	2. Não me abandone, meu amor

SEGUNDA PARTE: **NÃO ME ABANDONE, MEU AMOR**

O Sol nasceu mais uma vez despertando aqueles que dormiam calmamente durante toda a longa noite. Como ela fora maravilhosa! A música, os chamegos, a dança, a bebida... O quarto, o colchão, a maresia, o calor... Tudo ocorrera perfeitamente. Tinham aproveitado ao máximo sua primeira noite juntos após o casamento. Tempestade e Wolverine estavam muito felizes. Sim, ambos se amavam e se desejavam. Finalmente eram reconhecidos como marido e mulher. Seus amigos estavam com saudades, eles também a sentiam. Mas, o paraíso onde se encontravam, o mundo maravilhoso que tanto mereciam, não podia terminar. Estavam longe do Instituto, em uma cidade tranqüila e perfeita para passarem uns tempos juntos e sozinhos. Estavam em Lua de Mel. Queriam curtir ao máximo cada minuto longe das confusões, das intrigas, dos protestos anti-mutantes... O descanso era totalmente merecido.

Finalmente, após uma noite festiva e exaustiva, o casal começou a despertar. O hotel em que se hospedavam era ótimo, muito confortável. A cama era aconchegante, os lençóis eram macios e leves. Estava tão gostoso, tão quentinho debaixo daqueles tais lençóis... Levantar seria uma tortura. Mas, um deles, enfim, resistiu.

**Tempestade**: Bom dia, Wolverine.

Ele, após notar que ela já levantara, espreguiçou-se na cama e abriu os olhos.

**Wolverine**: Bom dia.

**Tempestade**: Levante! Anda! O dia está muito bonito. Vamos dar uma volta por aí, conhecer a cidade...

**Wolverine**: Está bem, já que insiste...

Wolverine se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Depois de tomar um bom banho para acordar ainda mais, se retirou do banheiro vestindo apenas a toalha em torno da cintura.

**Tempestade**: Você é incrivelmente maravilhoso, Wolverine... Agora, conhecendo-o melhor, vejo que estava enganada. Quando o conheci, achei que seria grosseiro e orgulhoso demais para se apaixonar ou para se interagir com qualquer outra pessoa do Instituto.

**Wolverine**: Sério? Pensava isso de mim? E eu que achava que vazia sucesso com as mulheres...

**Tempestade**: Você... Era apaixonado pela Jean, não era?

**Wolverine**: A princípio... Sim. Odiava o Caolho. Sempre que eu conseguia me aproximar dela, ele aparecia para encher o meu saco. Foi difícil. Mas, já que ela o amava, precisei me conformar. Logo depois eles se casaram e minhas esperanças de poder "roubá-la" foram para o buraco.

**Tempestade**: Então... Se não tivessem se casado... Você ainda estaria apaixonado por ela?

**Wolverine**: Bem... Não sei. Acho que... Ei, Ororo! Por que pergunta isso? Não acha que...

**Tempestade**: Não, não. Calma. Eu só... Estava curiosa. Não tem nada haver com ciúmes.

**Wolverine**: Não me referia à ciúmes.

**Tempestade**: Então... O que?

**Wolverine**: Você tem medo, não é? Medo de que eu a tenha pedido em casamento por pena. Ou então, para não ficar para trás.

**Tempestade**: Não. É claro que... Está bem, não vou mentir pra você. Eu estava, sim. Temia que você pudesse ter se casado comigo à força. Eu me sentiria tremendamente péssima se isso fosse verdade. Não quero perder você, Logan. Não posso perder você. Eu te amo muito. Nunca senti isso por ninguém.

**Wolverine**: Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estarei com você sempre. E agora, para toda a eternidade. Espero que você tire essa hipótese absurda da cabeça. Jamais me casaria com alguém forçado. Muito menos por pena.

**Tempestade**: Tem certeza? Quase cometeu esse erro, lembra-se? Iria se casar comigo, mesmo sabendo que seu pedido havia sito feito quando você se encontrava fora de si. Se naquele dia eu não tivesse descoberto a verdade, você se casaria forçado, sim. E pior, por sentir pena de mim!

**Wolverine**: É claro que não, Tempestade! Eu iria lhe contar toda a verdade naquela noite! Infelizmente, você descobriu por meio de outros... E meus planos tiveram de tomar outro rumo.

**Tempestade**: Iria me contar a verdade? Jura? Exatamente como fez na estufa? Ou melhor, tentou fazer porque você sentiu PENA de mim!

**Wolverine**: Está me chamando de covarde??

**Tempestade**: Não, Logan. Apenas estou tentando mostrar-lhe algo básico na vida de qualquer um: "nunca diga 'dessa água não beberei!'".

**Wolverine**: Não. Eu discordo plenamente desse ditado. Quando eu digo: "nunca beijarei o Caolho", eu afirmo isso e pronto!! Não há discussão! Não existe a menor possibilidade disso acontecer!

**Tempestade**: Não sei, não... Ninguém pode prever o futuro.

**Wolverine**: O que você está insinuando??? Que eu sou GAY???

**Tempestade**: Calma. Não precisa se exaltar.

**Wolverine**: Eu NÃO estou EXALTADO!!

**Tempestade**: Sério? Tem certeza?

**Wolverine**: Escute bem. Se você acha que...

**Tempestade**: Está bem, Logan. Esqueçamos esse assunto, ok? Agora, vamos nos vestir e vamos dar um passeio. Estou ansiosa para conhecer melhor essa cidade.

**Wolverine**: Tem razão, Tempestade. Não tem o menor sentido discutirmos agora, em plena Lua de Mel. Vamos aproveitar e nos divertir.

Tempestade se dirigiu para o banheiro e lá tomou seu banho. Se vestiu, assim como Wolverine, e ambos partiram do hotel com o intuito de descobrir os mistérios e as surpresas que aquela nova cidade podia oferecer.

Enquanto isso, no Instituto Xavier...

**Vampira**: Gambit!!!

**Gambit**: O que foi?

**Vampira**: O que você está fazendo?

**Gambit**: Treinando, oras.

**Vampira**: No jardim??

**Gambit**: É... aqui o ar é melhor, o local é mais amplo e...

**Vampira**: Fala a verdade.

**Gambit**: Ok, chere. Eu discuti com o Scott.

**Vampira**: Por quê?

**Gambit**: Não é nada, mon amur. Nada de importante.

**Vampira**: Então, você não quer treinar na sala de treinamento porque o Scott tá lá dentro, é isso?

**Gambit**: É...

**Vampira**: Ai, que criancice, Gambit! Pode me dizer por que, afinal, vocês brigaram?

**Gambit**: Ele me "mandou" ficar longe de você.

**Vampira**: Você brigou com ele por causa disso?? Gambit, você está cansado de saber que isso é verdade! Da última vez que você tentou me beijar, precisou ser levado para o hospital.

**Gambit**: Na verdade, não foi só isso.

**Vampira**: Mais o que, então?

**Gambit**: Ele disse que não sou o cara que você merece ter.

**Vampira**: E você? O que fez?

**Gambit**: Dei um soco na cara dele.

**Vampira**: O QUE????

**Gambit**: Isso mesmo. Depois ele tentou partir para cima de mim e... O Fera apareceu e conseguiu parar a briga. E, então, eu vim para cá.

**Vampira**: Ai, Gambit... Não acredito que...

**Gambit**: Eu gosto muito de você, mon amur. Sei que seus poderes atrapalham nosso relacionamento, mas... Eu sou um ser humano. Sinto necessidades de ficar com a pessoa que eu amo.

**Vampira**:... Sei...

**Gambit**: Sinto vontade de te abraçar, te beijar... De poder fazer tudo o que eu casal normal faz. Mas...

**Vampira**: Os meus poderes o impedem.

Vampira imediatamente abaixou a cabeça. De seus olhos rolaram pequenas lágrimas. Estava fazendo a pessoa que mais ama no mundo sofrer. E tudo isso... por causa... de seus poderes. Ele a amava. Mas, não podiam estar juntos. Ela precisava fazer algo para ajudá-lo a superar isso, mas... o que?

**Gambit**: Chere... Você está... chorando?

**Vampira**: Desculpe, Remy. Eu... Eu...

**Gambit**: Venha cá, chere. Deixa eu dar um abraço em você.

**Vampira**: Não. Tudo bem. Eu vou melhorar.

Vampira retirou-se correndo do jardim, deixando Remy sozinho com seus pensamentos, e entrou na mansão. Lá, tentou disfarçar sua tristeza ao passar perto de seus amigos, mas a percepção de alguns foi inevitável.

**Scott**: O que aconteceu, Vampira? O que aquele francezinho idiota fez dessa vez?

**Vampira**: Não, não foi ele...

**Jean**: Então, conte-nos, Vampira. Você está triste. Pode se abrir conosco.

**Vampira**: Não é nada, gente. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas... Eu só quero falar com o Professor.

**Jean**: Ele está no Cérebro, agora.

**Scott**: Quer que levemos você até lá? Esperamos ao seu lado pela saída do Professor.

**Vampira**: Não precisa. Valeu. Eu vou ficar bem.

Vampira, seguindo a informação de Jean, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao Cérebro, onde lá poderia conversar com o Professor. Quando chegou, viu que ele se encontrava fora da sala.

**Vampira**: Professor...

**Professor**: Olá, Vampira.

**Vampira**: Eu precisava falar com o senhor.

**Professor**: Desculpe, filha. Não posso ajudá-la agora. Tenho um compromisso importante.

**Vampira**: Mas, Professor...

**Professor**: Outra hora, Vampira. Aguarde o meu retorno.

**Vampira**: É algo importante o que eu tenho a dizer. Tem haver com o Gambit.

O Professor Charles Xavier, ao ouvir as palavras de Vampira, percebeu que ela precisava de ajuda. Precisava de apoio. De compreensão, algo que ela pouco recebe. Virou-se e pôs-se a ouvi-la.

**Professor**: Sim, Vampira. Desculpe. Aconteceram coisas e... Enfim, fiquei preocupado. Queria resolver tudo de uma vez. Mas, sem perceber, acabei cometendo um erro. Quase a deixei para segundo plano. E isso não posso fazer. Você e seus amigos, alunos e até professores do Instituto são pessoas extremamente importantes para mim.

**Vampira**: Aconteceu algo de grave, Professor?

**Professor**: Na verdade, não. Eu apenas precisava me encontrar com uma pessoa... Mas, esqueçamos isso. Fale, Vampira. O que você tinha a me dizer?

**Vampira**: O Gambit brigou com o Scott.

**Professor**: É... Fiquei sabendo desse pequeno incidente. Mas, continue.

**Vampira**: Eu conversei com o Remy sobre isso e... Bem, percebi, Professor, que ele está sofrendo muito por minha causa.

**Professor**: Sua causa? Por que acha isso?

**Vampira**: O senhor sabe o quanto o Remy me ama. Mas, o que sentimos um pelo outro é forte demais para a barreira que a nós é imposta.

**Professor**: Refere-se a seus poderes.

**Vampira**: Sim. O senhor com certeza já deve ter se apaixonado, amado alguém. Deve saber o quão difícil é ficar longe da pessoa amada. Ainda mais se você vive com ela e não pode tocá-la. Ou melhor, não pode deixar ser tocada.

**Professor**: Entendo. Mas, o que quer que eu faça? Não podemos retirar seus poderes, Vampira.

**Vampira**: Eu sei. Mas, pode tirar outra coisa.

**Professor**: O que... A onde está querendo chegar?

Vampira imediatamente não conseguiu mais conter e pôs-se a chorar. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, não conseguia controlá-las.

**Vampira**: O senhor... tem o poder de modificar a mente das pessoas, não é?

**Professor**: Sim, mas...

**Vampira**: Por favor! Eu imploro, Professor!! Retire o amor que Gambit sente por mim!!

Nesse momento, Vampira ajoelhou-se ao pés de Charles. Ele, assustado e perplexo, ajuda a jovem a se levantar.

**Professor**: Acalme-se, Vampira. Acalme-se, por favor. Levante. Venha. Deixa eu te ajudar. Agora, olhe para mim. Enxugue essas lágrimas. Pode talvez não parecer, mas eu não posso ver meus "filhos" chorarem. Você precisa entender uma coisa. Não pode perder as esperanças desta forma. Podemos conversar, trabalhar melhor seus poderes, mas... O que você acabou de me pedir é... um absurdo.

**Vampira**: O senhor é capaz. Pode realizar meu desejo, eu sei.

**Professor**: A questão não é poder, Vampira. Entendo o seu sofrimento, mas, não é correto, muito menos humano brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas.

**Vampira**: Não me interessa o que é certo e o que é errado! Que tudo vá para o inferno! O que eu não suporto mais é ter de aturar aqueles olhos, Professor! Aquele desejo, a tentação... Não posso deixar que isso continue assim! Por mais incrível que pareça, apesar de não podermos nos tocar, o amor dele por mim aumenta a cada dia!! E chegará em um ponto que nenhum de nós agüentará! Se isso ocorrer, ele corre o risco de morrer!!!!

**Professor**: Controle-se, Vampira. Eu sei que o que está sentindo é forte demais. Mas, infelizmente, não temos como mudar isso. O Gambit nasceu para amar você. E você a ele. Não seria justo tirar um sentimento que, sem sombra de dúvidas, é importante para ele. Sem falar de que não me atreveria entrar e muito menos modificar a mente de alguém, principalmente se tratando do Gambit, sem o seu consentimento.

**Vampira**: E se... Ele aceitasse?

**Professor**: Se for a vontade dele, não há problema. Mas, Vampira, não se iluda tanto. O Gambit jamais vai abrir mão de seu amor por você. Pode ter certeza.

Vampira enxugou as lágrimas que ainda restavam em seu rosto e partiu em direção a seu quarto. Tomaria um bom banho com o intuito de se acalmar. Logo, dormiria para tentar relaxar.

**Pensamento do Professor**: Os problemas estão se agravando. Vampira não suporta mais viver longe da pessoa que ama. E Gambit, se souber da idéia louca dela, não aceitará. Veremos o que posso fazer para ajudá-la. Aquelas lágrimas quase me deixaram em pedaços. Agora, preciso resolver outros assuntos. Quando voltar, não posso me esquecer de dar uma palavrinha com o casal.

Enquanto isso, no salão de jogos da mansão...

**Bobby Drake**: Cara, como tudo fica diferente sem a presença da Tempestade e do Wolverine! Parece mágica!

**Kurt Wagner (Noturno)**: Tem razão. Olha só! O ar daqui melhorou muito!

**Kitty (Vince Negra)**: Mas, sinceramente, estou com saudades deles. O que devem estar fazendo agora?

**Kurt**: Ei, qualé, Kitty? Tá querendo bisbilhotar a vida do casal? Eles estão em Lua de Mel, viu? Se eu fosse você não tentaria ficar imaginando o que estão fazendo.

**Bobby**: O Kurt tem razão. Devem estar no maior amasso.

**Kitty e Kurt**: BOBBY!!

**Bobby**: Que é? Só falei a verdade, ora!

**Kitty**: Bem, seja lá o que estão fazendo, estão melhor do que nós.

**Kurt**: Que isso, Kitty! Eu tô aqui com você! Se é carência de amor, pode contar comigo que eu resolvo o seu problema!

**Kitty**: Engraçadinho... Eu não me referia a isso!

**Bobby**: Então... ao que?

**Kitty**: Estão longe dos problemas, das confusões... Sabe, se lembram daquele ataque à cidade que ocorreu antes do casamento da Tempestade com o Wolverine?

**Kurt**: Lembro.

**Bobby**: Sim, mas... O que isso tem haver? Para mim, isso já estava resolvido.

**Kitty**: Engano seu, Bobby. O Professor saiu agora pouco para conversar com uma pessoa que estava envolvida ou que sabe do ocorrido.

**Kurt**: Sério? E quem é essa pessoa?

**Kitty**: Nem eu sei.

**Bobby**: Puxa... Então, quer dizer que nada foi completamente esclarecido?

**Kitty**: Pode crer.

**Kurt**: Caramba... E eu que pensava em pedir ao Professor que deixasse a gente curtir umas férias bem legais... Droga...

Dez horas da manhã. Lá estava ele. Professor Charles Xavier, diante de um enorme prédio ainda em construção. Estava disposto a correr o risco pela obtenção das peças finais do confuso acidente ocorrido na cidade, meses atrás. Era chegada a hora.

**---**: Seja bem vindo, Charles.

**Professor**: Como vai, caro amigo?

**---**: Bem, se é o que quer saber. Mas, estaria melhor se você e seus X-men não estivessem em meu caminho.

**Professor**: Realmente não deveríamos estar em seu caminho, Eric. Mas, seus atos não nos dão outra escolha.

**Eric (Magneto)**: Veio aqui para questionar meu atos, Charles? Achei que pretendia outra coisa.

**Professor**: Claro, Eric. Vim aqui para tentar entender por que você provocou aquele acidente na cidade.

**Eric**: Eu? Meu caro amigo... Vejo que a idade o está atingindo mais do que a mim.

**Professor**: Chega de brincadeiras. Eu quero a verdade, Eric.

**Eric**: Não estou envolvido no acidente, se é o que pensa. Gostaria de saber uma coisa, Charles. Por que sou sempre o principal suspeito quando acidentes acontecem? Não é comum um simples acidente de carro no meio de uma das cidades mais movimentadas do país?

**Professor**: Sim, é. Mas, não da magnitude que tudo ocorreu. Não tente me enrolar, Eric. Sei que está envolvido e provarei isso.

**Eric**: Não desta vez, Charles. Seus esforços serão inúteis.

**Professor**: Deve ter planejado tudo muito bem para estar tão confiante.

**Eric**: Se quer tanto saber, Charles, o homem que foi assassinado se chamava Andrew Cardoso Steve. Lembra-se de alguém com esse mesmo sobrenome?

**Professor**: Albert Cardoso Steve!

**Eric**: Vejo que sua memória ainda funciona perfeitamente, caro amigo.

**Professor**: O que Albert tem haver com a história?

**Eric**: Ele é irmão de Andrew, o tal homem que foi morto no dia do acidente.

**Professor**: E...

**Eric**: Dentro do carro estavam Andrew, a mulher e os dois filhos.

**Professor**: Isso eu sei. Até vasculhei a mente de um deles para obter mais informações sobre o caso. E foi aí que vi você.

**Eric**: Me viu, Charles? Imaginei... Bem, deve ter visto também Andrew, eu suponho.

**Professor**: Sim. Não consegui entender, mas, ele estava chorando. Estava desesperado.

**Eric**: Aí que você se engana, meu amigo. Desesperado não é a palavra certa. Estava tomado pela raiva.

**Professor**: Por quê?

**Eric**: Vejo que não vasculhou o suficiente. Certamente, eu estava lá. Mas, não somente eu. Albert, o irmão dele, também estava. Íamos resolver assuntos pendentes, mas uma confusão interferiu em nossos planos. Na verdade, ocorreu uma briga de irmãos. Em parte alguma atrevi a me meter. Usavam palavras fortes, grosseiras e...

**Professor**: Não me faça rir, Eric. Você estava se divertindo com a situação, com certeza.

**Eric**: É mais esperto do que eu pensava. Sim, Charles. Estava me divertindo. Estava instigado a saber como terminaria aquilo tudo. Contudo, acabei me decepcionando. Albert foi embora e ficamos sem conseguir resolver nada.

**Professor**: Se me permite perguntar, Eric. Afinal, o que tinham a resolver?

**Eric**: Assuntos particulares, caro Charles. Não interessa a você.

O Professor Charles Xavier, ao perceber que não conseguiria mais arrancar nada de Magneto, resolveu retornar à mansão e pensar sobre o que descobrira.

Tudo dentro do Instituto ocorria perfeitamente bem. Apesar da ausência de Tempestade e Wolverine, os alunos sabiam se comportar. Faziam os deveres corretamente, evitavam todo o tipo de conflito... Bem, quase todos.

**Gambit**: Como você se atreve a dizer isso???

**Scott**: É a mais pura verdade!!! Você NÃO a merece!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gambit**: Você não tem o DIREITO de dizer isso!! Quem é você para se meter na minha vida e na da Vampira?

**Scott**: Scott Sumers, prazer. E, mais uma coisa: sou amigo da Vampira e me preocupo com o bem estar dela!

**Gambit**: Não me torre a paciência!!!! Você devia saber o seu lugar, caro Scott Sumers! Pode ser amigo de Vampira, mas não é PAI dela para saber o que é bom ou ruim para o seu futuro!!

**Scott**: Sei perfeitamente que não será VOCÊ que vai faze-la feliz!!

**Gambit**: E, sem sombra de dúvidas, você é o príncipe encantado que a salvará das garras do perverso homem das sombras...

**Scott**: Não confunda as coisas, Gambit!! Eu sou CASADO e AMO a minha mulher! A Vampira é uma grande amiga!

**Gambit**: Grande amiga? Tem certeza? Essa sua "amizade" está extravasando os limites! Vejo algo totalmente diferente.

**Scott**: Então abra os olhos para a realidade!!

**Gambit**: Qual é Sumers? Ficou irritadinho, foi? Pelo que me lembro você e a Jean se casaram há pouco tempo. Já tá pensando em ciscar fora do galinheiro, é?

**Scott**: Não mete a Jean nessa história, francezinho!!!

**Gambit**: Você diz que eu não mereço a Vampira, não é? E você, com certeza, é o grande garanhão e o melhor de todos para ficar com a Jean!

**Scott**: Pelo menos, melhor do que você e muito mais decente! Não sou eu que traio a minha mulher enquanto ela imagina um jeito de ficarmos juntos!

Gambit sentiu, devido às palavras de Scott, que haviam cutucado sua ferida mais profunda. Seu coração começou a chorar e a se encher de raiva daquele que o havia recordado dos atos pelo qual se pune à todo instante.

**Gambit**: Vai pagar por isso, Scott. E vai pagar muito caro. Nunca tive nada contra você, talvez um pouco, mas nada que me deixasse com tanto ódio quanto estou agora.

**Scott**: Bom saber, Gambit. Agora está se revelando. Além de não ser digno de Vampira, também não é digno de ser um X-men.

**Gambit**: Em primeiro lugar, quatro olhos, você não tem nada haver com minha vida pessoal. Em segundo, você não é ninguém para julgar meus atos. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer o problema é meu!

**Scott**: Claro, concordo plenamente. Desde que não envolva pessoas inocentes. Eu só quero alertá-lo de uma coisa, caro Gambit: não brinque com os sentimentos da Vampira. Senão, você vai se ver comigo.

Scott se retirou do local bufando de raiva, mas tentando, à todo custo, manter a calma.

**Pensamento de Gambit**: Ele não entende... Ninguém nessa casa entende o meu sofrimento... Não é ele que passa noites e mais noites sonhando com o dia em que finalmente poderá encostar na pessoa que ama, sem correr o risco de morrer. Não é ele que olha para o corpo da mulher amada desejando-o, sabendo que jamais poderá tê-lo, mesmo ambos se amando. Ninguém, nem mesmo o Professor, consegue enxergar o quanto meu coração chora e implora por ela. Ninguém...

O Professor Charles Xavier, ao retornar ao Instituto, se dirigiu para uma sala especial, onde lá chamou Vampira e Gambit telepaticamente.

**Vampira**: Sim, Professor? Queria falar comigo?

**Professor**: Sim, Vampira. Não somente com você, mas com o Gambit também. Há algumas coisas que eu preciso esclarecer e resolver.

Gambit, após a discussão com Scott, havia se dirigido a seu quarto para acalmar um pouco sua cabeça. Fora tomar um banho para refrescar as idéias, estas ainda estavam misturadas e confusas em sua mente. Ao ouvir o chamado do Professor, vestiu-se e se dirigiu ao salão.

**Gambit**: Desculpe a demora, Professor. Estava no banho.

**Professor**: Claro, Gambit.

**Vampira**: O que o senhor deseja falar conosco, Professor?

**Professor**: Lembra-se de nossa conversa, Vampira?

**Vampira**: Sim...

**Gambit**: Conversa? Que conversa?

**Professor**: Hoje, pela manhã, fiquei sabendo que você, Gambit, teve uma discussão com o Scott.

**Gambit**: Discussão essa que se repetiu há pouco...

**Vampira**: Sério? Mas, Gambit...

**Professor**: Vampira, tudo bem. Eu resolvo isso. Vocês são jovens, seus hormônios estão em "fúria", agitados. As dúvidas aparecem com muita freqüência. As brigas e confusões também. Vocês dois enfrentam um problema que muitos outros não sofrem. Ambos se amam, mas precisam se manter afastados para a própria segurança. Tanto sua, Vampira, quanto a do Gambit. Ambos precisam aprender a conviver com isso.

**Gambit**: Conviver? Mas, Professor...

**Professor**: Calma. Há realmente uma solução para o problema de vocês. Andei pensando naquilo que você disse, Vampira, e percebi que tinha razão. Apesar de ser uma idéia absurda, e você deve concordar comigo nesse aspecto, você, Gambit, não terá mais que sofrer. Contudo, o preço a se pagar é alto.

**Gambit**: Que solução seria essa, Professor? E a Vampira? Ela também vai ficar melhor?

**Vampira**: Eu sofreria muito no início, mas, depois me acostumaria.

**Gambit**: Então... Como é essa solução?

**Professor**: Gambit, escute-me. De acordo com a idéia, que eu chamaria de "desesperada", de Vampira, eu entraria em sua mente e... Modificaria o que você sente por ela.

**Gambit**: COMO É QUE É??????

**Vampira**: Remy...

**Gambit**: Ficou LOUCA, chere????????

**Vampira**: É para o seu bem, Remy.

**Gambit**: Não me venha com esse papo de "meu bem, meu bem..." de novo! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o que eu mais quero no mundo é ficar perto de você, chere??

**Vampira**: Mas... Remy, eu percebi que isso é impossível. Eu finalmente vi que nós estávamos, esse tempo todo, nos iludindo, criando fantasias para o nosso relacionamento.

**Gambit**: Meus sonhos e desejos não são fantasias!!

**Professor**: Gambit, vejo que está totalmente contra à idéia de Vampira, certo?

**Gambit**: Claro, Professor! Isso é óbvio! Não sei como a chere foi capaz de pensar algo assim!

**Professor**: Eu avisei, Vampira.

**Vampira**: Remy, será que você não entende? Prefere continuar sofrendo?

**Gambit**: Prefiro sofrer durante mil anos, mon amur. Mas, pelo menos estarei ao seu lado, te amando e sabendo que você me retribui. Prometa-me que não terá mais nenhuma idéia louca, por favor.

**Vampira**: Eu... Apenas queria o melhor para você, Remy. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você.

**Gambit**: Olha, que tal se conversássemos sobre isso no meu quarto? Devemos estar tomando muito o tempo e a paciência do Professor.

**Professor**: Não se incomodem, não estão atrapalhando. Mas, uma conversa particular, entre vocês, seria uma boa opção.

Gambit e Vampira se retiraram do salão e se dirigiram ao quarto. No caminho, nenhuma palavra havia sido dita. Nenhum olhar fora trocado. Nada. Quando chegaram, Gambit abriu a porta de seu quarto e deixou Vampira entrar. Logo depois entrou, fechando a porta. Vampira se dirigiu à janela e lá admirou a paisagem. Gambit não sabia como começar. O que escutara há pouco o deixara muito surpreso e principalmente triste. Um longo período de silêncio percorreu aquele quarto. Até que, finalmente, ele se pôs a falar.

**Gambit**: Vampira... Bem...

**Vampira**: Sim...

**Gambit**: Eu queria dizer que... Estou muito decepcionado com você.

**Vampira**: Mas, Remy... Você precisa entender que...

**Gambit**: Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Você estava descontrolada na hora em que teve essa idéia. Mas, eu sinto como... Sinto como se você tivesse querendo roubar algo valioso para mim.

**Vampira**: Roubar não é a palavra certa.

**Gambit**: Mas, é o que eu sinto, chere. E eu adoraria excluir esse pensamento da minha cabeça.

**Vampira**: Remy, entenda... Eu falei aquilo por amor. Por amar você mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu precisei dizer aquilo. Vejo nos seus olhos a vontade, o fogo que você esconde aí dentro pedindo ajuda para poder ser libertado. Você me deseja, Gambit. Eu sei disso.

**Gambit**: Sim, chere. Acima de tudo, eu desejo você. Mas, eu obedeço os meus limites. Extrapolo um pouco, às vezes, mas... Tudo o que eu faço, Vampira, é por amar você demais.

**Vampira**: Eu sei, Remy. Eu sei.

**Gambit**: Agora, me diga. Você vai desistir daquela sua idéia louca?

**Vampira**: ... Eu...

**Gambit**: Jura pra mim, Vampira!

**Vampira**: Está certo. Eu juro.

**Gambit**: E, mais uma coisa. Você sabe e eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes, mas, pelo visto é preciso repetir: não me importo se vou parar em um hospital, se ficarei em coma, ou se vou morrer. O que realmente me importa é estar ao seu lado, Vampira.

Nesse momento, Vampira pula para os braços de Gambit e o abraça fortemente, tomando cuidado para que ele não toque em sua pele. Algumas lágrimas rolaram, mas poucas, perto da forte emoção que sentia.

**Gambit**: Eu te amo, mon amur. E ninguém tirará isso de mim.

Gambit, nesse momento, olha nos profundos olhos da jovem e percebe o quão triste e sozinha ela se encontrava. Sempre presa em seu mundo, pedindo socorro e implorando por carinho, sem ser ouvida. Nesse momento, ele percebe que nada mais em sua vida importava. Nada. Somente ela. Aquela mulher que ele tanto ama. Vampira. Ele pensa profundamente nas conseqüências de seus futuros atos e conclui:

**Pensamento de Gambit**: O que me importa?

Ele segura sua amada no colo e leva-a para a cama. Vampira não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas tinha uma pequena idéia. Começava a tentar resistir, mas, aqueles beijos tão quentes, com pequenas e constantes pausas para a retomada do fôlego, a deixavam completamente entregue à paixão. Ele evitou a todo custo tirar-lhe a roupa, pois, se fizesse isso, o efeito dos poderes de Vampira seria maior. Gambit era malandro, tinha uns truques fáceis que o deixavam livre de preocupações com relação a retirada da roupa. Ambos se entregaram completamente, até que Gambit finalmente perdeu a consciência. Vampira, no momento, acreditou que ele estava apenas exausto, e que por isso havia entrado em um longo sono. Logo, ambos dormiam lado a lado, em sua primeira noite juntos.

O dia amanheceu, e Vampira finalmente acordou. Estava muito feliz pela noite anterior, mas preocupada com o estado de Gambit. Virou-se para o lado e o viu deitado, dormindo. Pelo menos era o que achava até encostar em sua pele (com a luva) e perceber que algo estava errado. Ele estava imóvel. Nenhum movimento, nem sinal de respiração. Vampira começou a ficar desesperada. Ajeitou-se rapidamente e começou a gritar. Seus pedidos de socorro ecoavam pela casa toda. Jean e Scott foram os primeiros a chegar.

**Scott**: O que houve?

**Jean**: O que foi, Vampira?

**Vampira**: Rápido, me ajudem!!! Tem algo de errado com o Gambit!!!

**Jean**: Algo de errado?

Jean se aproximou de Gambit e tocou em sua pele. Estava fria.

**Jean**: Scott, venha ver.

**Scott**: Ele está pálido. E muito frio.

**Jean**: O que aconteceu aqui, Vampira?

**Vampira**: Ele... Nós...

Scott levantou as cobertas para poder analisar melhor os sintomas de Remy, mas ao vê-lo nu, levou um susto. Já sabia perfeitamente o que acontecera.

**Scott**: Vocês perderam a cabeça???

**Jean**: O que foi, Scott?

**Scott**: Vocês... Vocês...

**Vampira**: Sim, Scott. Mas, não é hora para discutirmos, levem ele logo!!!! Precisamos levá-lo a um hospital!!!

**Jean**: Ele está sem pulsação! É bastante preocupante!

**Scott**: Jean, chame o Professor telepaticamente agora!

**Jean**: Está certo!

**Pensamento de Jean**: Professor, Professor!!!!!

**Pensamento do Professor**: Sim, Jean. O que houve? Para que tanta gritaria?

**Pensamento de Jean**: O Gambit está morrendo!!!! Precisamos de ajuda!!!!

**Pensamento do Professor**: Estou a caminho.

**Jean**: O Professor está vindo.

**Scott**: Precisamos fazer algo para reanimá-lo.

**Jean**: Não escuto mais seu coração... Scott, tente fazer o coração dele bater novamente!!! Rápido!!!

Scott prensava o peito de Gambit, tentando reanimar seu coração. Vampira estava desesperada. Como pôde ter deixado que tudo ocorresse? Como? Agora seria responsável pela morte de seu amado!! Não, ele não morreria. Isso era impossível!! Não podia estar acontecendo!!!

O Professor Charles Xavier entra no quarto, acompanhado por Fera, e percebe o grande alvoroço que lá predominava.

**Fera**: Pessoal, pessoal!! O que está havendo aqui?

**Scott**: Que bom que vocês chegaram!! Não sabemos mais o que fazer!!!! O Gambit e a Vampira dormiram juntos ontem e hoje ele ainda não deu sinal de vida.

**Professor**: Levem-no para a sala de Emergência agora!

Todos os que se encontravam naquele quarto se dirigiram às presas à sala de Emergência. Ainda tinham esperanças de resgatá-lo.

**Vampira**: Por favor, não deixem-no morrer!!!!! Eu imploro!!!

**Professor**: Venha cá, Vampira. Acalme-se. Estamos fazendo o possível para ajudá-lo. Mas, você sabe que se não pudermos traze-lo de volta, seus atos serão o causador dessa tragédia.

**Fera**: Professor, acho que o senhor pode resgatá-lo. Se usar seu poder, talvez encontre alguma onda de vida no cérebro dele.

O Professor dirigiu-se para perto da maca e começou a utilizar seus poderes telepáticos. Navegou pela mente do francês e depois de alguns minutos de espera, todos obtiveram a resposta:

**Professor**: Ele está... morto.

Vampira correu para o corpo de seu amado e o abraçou desesperada.

**Vampira**: Nãooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nãooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Isso é mentira!!!!!!! Ele está vivo!!!!!!!! Vivo!!!!!!!!!!

A sala de Emergência foi tomada por lágrimas, gritos desesperados e tristeza. Um dos X-men fora perdido.

**Vampira**: Você não pode me deixar!!!!!!!!!!!! Não pode me abandonar, Gambit!!!!!!!!!!! Não me deixe!!!!!!

Tudo parecia ter desmoronado. Seu grande e único amor estava... morto. Esta foi última vez que Vampira pôde vê-lo. Ele morrera, sim. Mas, morrera feliz. Feliz por ter conseguido o que tanto sonhava em obter: o calor de sua amada.

A partir desse dia, toda as manhãs, Vampira desperta, vai ao cemitério e leva flores para seu amado. Fica horas ali, conversando com seu espírito (ela acredita que ele pode ouvi-la). Quando retorna, uma frase sempre fica em sua mente:

"**AQUI JAZ REMY LEBEAU"**

FIM

Obs.: snif... snif... Ai... Como é triste... Coitada da Vampira... Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado. Apesar da história ser meio trágica, eu gostei. Os (as) fãs do Gambit devem estar querendo me matar!!! Mas, não façam isso, por favor! É apenas um fic!! Ah! Não se esqueçam de que não terminou, viu? É apenas a segunda parte!! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
